Promised Dawn
by Tyr Ice
Summary: This is a story about a secret that Jasper has been keeping from the Cullens for years a secret that could start a war and a promise that if broken would break a heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Katie POV**

So here I was standing at the airport waiting patently for my father to pick me up. The strange thing about this is I had left 5 messages on his answer machine already and still he was late.

Must have a problem, an emergency that he needs to attend too. Perhaps my brothers had finally found away to kill each other. I chucked to myself thinking of this idea. No that would never happen, they would never leave my sisters and mother to cope with the after math of something like that.

I looked again at the watch on my wrist trying to stay calm everything is ok theirs no need to panic. Its only four and Dad is only three hours late, try again and phone him. As the thought entered my mind I was busy searching as to where I had put it. Back pocket right check. I pressed redial and Dads number popped up and started ringing. One, two, three it got to about seven rings and then the answer machine clicked on again.

"Hi sorry to be unable to answer your call, please leave a message and number and I will phone you back as soon as possible. Thanks" my fathers musical voice answered and then a long beep.

"Hi Dad is just me again I am going to catch a taxi if I miss you sorry but I'll be home soon. Its now four, Love you." I could not say bye for some reason it just choked in my mouth. Give yourself a shake girl there is nothing wrong.

The nagging feeling disappeared by the time the taxi pulled in front of the large house. My face for the first time broke into a smile, I was home. The taxi driver helped me unload my bags and left me on the door step, he did offer to take them inside but I told him it was ok. Anything could be going on in their and most of it no ordinary human would be able to cope with.

I thanked the taxi driver and watched him drive away. I was home finally and I would not be leaving in the none to distant future. They had promised after all, on my fifteenth birthday I could stay with them and on my sixteenth birthday my life could change. Dad had promised me.

I could not wait to see their faces my fathers, mothers, sisters and brothers especially one. I did a quick take in a window from the light at the side of the door. My blonde/brown hair was a mess, my green eyes swimming in tears of happiness and I did not bother to look any further. I was a mess totally but to be honest I did not care. Yes I had put some weight on but then no one on this earth had my sisters figure. Yes my hair was all over the place but I had been on a plane for seven hours if not more. My other sister had short spiky hair that was perfect no matter.

Well I was happy with me and I decided along time ago not to listen to other peoples opinions about me as my brothers would sort that out too.

I took a large breath and opened the front door.

"Hi I am home where is every" I never got any further I just could not stop, looking at what I saw in front of me. I took a step back as their heads turned and I ran out the house and down the road as fast as I could. The tears of happiness that had been in my eyes turned to despair.

I could hear him getting closer, shouting my name but I had seen enough.

They had promised.

**Chapter Two - Carlisle POV**

"Hi I am home where is every" I heard. It was the voice of a little girl and I turned with Ness in my arms my eyes laughing at her and looked.

No, it can not be. Although I had herd the voice but realisation had not filtered through my thoughts. Katie was standing their shocked.

I quickly looked over to my son and shock also registered on his face. He was moving forwards towards her. In that second she turned and ran. I new I could catch her up but she would not listen to me but she would listen to him.

"I promise you are my only little girl, you will always be my little girl and no matter what, know that I love you." I had promised her more and loads of other things. She could not possibly remember them all. I turned and handed Ness over to her mother and walked towards my wife.

All around me voices of my family could be herd but I was looking at her my heart. "We promised." She said and I nodded.

**Chapter Three - Jasper POV**

"Hi I am home where is every" my heart stopped or something as I did not have a heart. No she was my heart or was Alice. I was getting confused.

Katie my sweet Katie was standing their in the door way. She had just witnessed me tickling Ness as she was in Carlisle's arms. The joy and pleasure I was getting out of being able to do this was quite evident on my face.

Katie had seen.

No Katie.

She's ran out of the house where in the world would a human turn their back on me and run. She new better then that I would catch her in no time.

Then WHAT!

Catch her first think later.

"Katie stop please!" "You don't understand" "Katie Stop!" Great Jasper act as though she has done something wrong. What was she doing here! Crap its her fifteenth birthday on Monday. I came to an abrupt stop just as Katie slipped through my fingers.

No it can not be, I did a quick calculation in my head and realised I was right. Crap, Crap this was not the way I had wanted her to meat Bella and Ness. Oh no I have to tell her about Jacob and the pack as well as Charlie, Bella's father. This was a mess, one complete mess.

"_Run you fool and catch up to her then explain and be patient as she is going to give you hell_." I voice flitted through my thoughts, Edward.

I did as he said and caught up to her and pined her down. Man she had grown. Wow she was stunning, nothing compared to us but for a human she was.

"Katie stop it and stop trying to through me off you, you know it does not work" Great she stopped. I am frightened in case I hurt her. I don't really know my own strength and I could kill her. How the hell did Edward manage a relationship with Bella before she turned.

"Katie listen, I know I have not spoken to you for a while but their has been some changes and most of them for the good." I finished and looked at her. She was lying there, what in the hell was she doing. What was lalalalalalalala.

Crap she is trying not to listen to me.

I yanked her up to a standing position and shook her softly. Her head was going back and forth wildly out of control. Not helping.

"Jasper stop your hurting me, or given me a bad head." She yelled at me through gritted teeth.

I stopped and pulled her into my arms and cuddled her, god I had missed this. I really had missed her we had been separated for over two years as the problem with Edward and Bella had prevented her coming to see me as she usually did this time every year.

I had promised her that nothing would come between us and that she was always my little sister and my conscience.

I had Promised.

**Chapter Four - At the Cullen house**

"That was Katie?" Emmett said beside Rosalie.

"Yes, and she looked as though we had done something bad. What have we done?" she looked at Emmett and ran into his arms.

"Katie, who is Katie? What's the problem? What's going on" Bella turned to Edward.

Edward shook his head "We promised her that she would be the next one in our family and that she would always be our little sister, little girl. We promised that nothing would change that and she was a part of our family with the same vote as all of us."

"So what is she upset about I don't understand she is human and I thought humans where not allowed to know about us". Bella was upset, this girl had upset a night in when they could be them selves no Jacob, no Charlie and no pack.

Alice walked over and sat down on the couch her thoughts miles away probably with Jasper. "Bella, Katie is different she is our conscience, she is the reason Jasper is trying so hard to go veggie, Katie is in so much pain. I can not see her, If I had known she was coming but what with everything I needed a break, Jasper is going to forgive me, right" Alice turned pleading eyes round to everyone and finished looking on Esme.

"Alice, Jasper loves you and we all understand you have been under so mush stress. This is all of our faults." Esme looked at Carlisle and said "We promised."

He nodded and turned to Bella "Katie is our daughter but she really belongs to Jasper. Jasper is more than her brother he is her love and although Alice is Jaspers wife, mate whatever you like to call it, Katie is more important."

"I don't understand" Bella pleaded all this to her did not make any since, they where talking in riddles, going round in circles.

"Jasper rescued Katie when she was two from the men who killed her parents and raped her mother in front of her. Jasper and Maria had been walking past at the time and smelt the blood. Both of them reacted to the situation and protected her from them. Katie then was taken back to their place in witch she lived for another year before Jasper decided to leave." Edward sat down next to Alice and put his arm around her and squeezed.

"Jasper took Katie to Peter and Charlottes until he realised it was too dangerous for her to be their. Both of them did not want to feed from her but whenever they where hungry it took all their will power not to. So Jasper left and came across a town. He put Katie up in a hotel room and told her not to open the door or leave until he came back to get her. Katie knows how he feeds and when he needs to so she promised him and he left. On his way back to the motel he made a quick decision and popped into a coffee shop to get Katie something to eat and that is where he found Alice." Emmett had continued the story but was also making his way to Alice. He put his big fist of a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Alice, brought Jasper and Katie with her to meet us and we talked Jasper and Katie into doing something that neither one of them wanted. We separated them with a promise that on her fifteenth birthday which is Monday she would live with us for as long as she wanted." Esme smiled at Bella but walked over to Alice and touched her hand.

"Neither one wanted to be separated but we told Katie that it would be hard on Jasper if she was around and Alice had seen a vision of her not being in our lives. We could not let that happen so we talked them into separating and sending Katie to England to live with a friend of ours. We call her Aunt Mary but she is really Esme's great niece. She took Katie in with a promise that she would be able to visit the family for a month once every year and we would come and see her as often as we could. Emmett and I used to go quite a lot when we went to Europe as Emmett really loves Katie like a kid sister and she was always like a daughter to me as well as Esme." Rosalie looked at Emmett and walked over to him but hugged Alice.

Alice all of a sudden stood up and turned to them all "Please, please listen to me and try not to judge me. I have never been able to see Katie when I could not see her before I thought that Jasper or one of us kills her but what with the pack and me not seeing them then it could mean something else. Please I did not know and I hope you can all forgive me?" She turned pleading eyes on them.

"Of course we forgive you, how where you to know that it could mean anything else you did not even now about the wolves when I jumped over a cliff how could you know!" Bella walked towards Alice and hugged her. The rest of the Cullen's had not moved they where looking at Alice as though she had committed a murder instead of making a mistake anyone could have done the same thing. "That's right is in it."

Carlisle turned towards Alice slowly "You mean to tell us now that you have never been able to see Katie so you had us banish her to England just encase?" His voice had risen to and anger growl.

"Oh Alice you should have told us we could have checked it out sooner? Does Jasper know you can not see her?" Esme started to shake her head.

"Yes and No it was not my decision only he asked me what I saw and I told him nothing I did not tell him I could not see her at all because I thought he would leave me." As she said the last words Alice broke down into silent sobs this was a total mess and she had made it even more.

Bella walked over to her and hugged her again "Jasper loves you he will forgive you for this."

"Would Edward forgive you if the shoe was on the other foot and we where talking about Ness?" Alice asked Bella.

"It would take sometime but I love Bella and if she thought it was for the best then I would like to think I would forgive her in time. And time Alice is what Jasper is going to need once you tell him. And Yes you have to tell him because if you don't I will. He deserves to know the truth even if at the time you thought you where doing right." Edward turned to Carlisle and nodded.

Carlisle moved towards the phone and looked down at it. "Who turned the phone ring off?"

"I did, I did not want anyone to spoil our one night where we could be ourselves and relax without any outside trouble." Bella said with a sorry smile.

Carlisle nodded but turned the volume up and pressed play.

"Hi Dad it's just me I am getting the next plane into New York, can't wait to see you. Hope Jasper is ok. See ya soon love ya Katie" The girls small voice came out of the speakers.

"Hi Dad it's me, just arrived in New York and yes I have phone Aunt Mary. I am now getting the next flight to Washington. See ya soon Katie."

"Hi Dad it's me just arrived in Washington, can you phone Aunt Mary and tell her as I am loosening my signal so if I cut off you now why. Se" The phone must of cut off.

"Hi Dad it's me just arrived and I am standing outside the airport waiting for you to pick me up. Hurry I can't wait to see you all. Love you"

"Hi Dad is just me again I am going to catch a taxi if I miss you sorry but I'll be home soon. Its now four, Love you."

"Well that explains how she got here, Esme can you phone Aunt Mary to tell her that Katie has arrived here safe and sound. There is no reason to make her worry." Esme nodded and made her way to the kitchen so she could talk in private.

"Emmett, Rosalie can you sort out Katie room and make sure its clean and the bed is made." They nodded and made their way to the stairs.

"Edward, Bella can you take Ness home and don't worry we will have this mess cleaned up by the time you come back tomorrow. Bella hunny can you please ask Jacob and Charlie not to come around for a couple of days so we can talk things out with Katie. Thanks" Both Bella and Edward nodded and said goodnight as they made their way to the front door.

"Alice you and I need to talk in my office" Alice nodded and followed Carlisle into his private office. The door was closed quietly behind her.

**Chapter Five - Katie POV**

How could he shake me like this, did he not care.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I hope you enjoy this story and I promise it will get interesting soon its just a lot of ground work that I have to do before we start the exciting stuff. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter Five - Katie POV**

How could he shake me like this, did he not care. "Jasper stop your hurting me, or given me a bad head." Why was he shaking me so hard it wasn't like I had gone back on my word. What had been going on while I have been away or why have they been keeping me away from here. Everything was a mystery who was that little girl that Jas was making laugh. That was how we used to act when we lived together, I missed that.

' Get off Jas, your squashing me. Ok what was going on in their?' I looked directly as Jas. He turned away looking embarrassed at me. We never had secrets why was he embarrassed around me. 'What's wrong, why are you acting strange and why do I feel as though your hiding things from me'.

Jas looked as though I had just court him out 'Come back to the house and I will tell you everything.'

I looked for the first time into those topaz eyes, this was not Jas, this was Jasper talking. Jas had red eyes that used to see through me right to my small heart. Jasper was trying to look everywhere but their, it was as though if he looked into my heart he did not know what would happen. 'When was the last time you fed? And stop looking at me like that!'

'Yesterday I had two deer's, a mountain lion and half a bear, and looking at you like what?' Jasper was pulling me onto his back and I was trying to stop him. If we where going back it was under my own steam not Jaspers. 'Katie will you stop fighting me I am going to hurt you if your not careful.

'Then stop trying to get me on your back for a piggy back, if we are going back to the house we are walking like normal human beings and yes I said normal and before you say it you are normal.' He started to chuckle at me. 'Are you laughing at me?' I stopped and turned on him how dare he laugh at me does he not know how much that nice cosy scene I witnessed hurt me. Well it was pretty obvious he was not aware of my discomfit. What had happened to us we used to be pretty close, he was my brother after all.

'Stop trying to pick a fight and get on my back so we can get home before the moon comes up you do realise its nearly ten o'clock. You should be in bed and I should be reading my book.' Jasper had stopped to look at me and then with two strong arms around me picked me up and carried me back to the front door of the house.

The very place I had been not more than an hour ago, think how great it was to be home at last. Now I was getting angry with him and with everyone. This was not how this was suppose to happen. It was supposed to happen like this I walk through the door Mam and Dad, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and even Alice would run up to me and hug me and then Jasper would push his way through to me and then lift me up swing me around and tell me that no matter what we would never part again. Well that had been my dream for the past ten years of my life. 'Jasper, I am not a small girl anymore and my curfew for your information used to be eleven thirty. Well where here now are you going to tell me what's going on or not?' I folded my arms around myself as this was getting a little uncomfortable and Jasper seamed to not want to talk about what I had just seen.

He opened the door and pushed me through, as the door closed behind us I could feel a quick breeze as they all rushed into the Living room.

**Chapter Six - The Cullen House Again**

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice where all standing in the Living room looking at me with shamed faces. Where was the little girl and the other girl, for that matter where was Edward.

I turned to say something to Jasper but he was already talking. When had he started and why was I not listening to him.

'Katie we have a lot to tell you ' he broke off as he realised I was not listening.

'Katie, Katie, KATIE CULLEN I am talking to you' he shouted and I turned to look at him.

'Where is Edward and the other two girls that where here earlier?' I asked looking not only at Jasper but at Mam and Dad.

'Katie' Carlisle began 'The older girl is Bella Edwards wife and the little girl is eh' He turned and looked to Mam to help with the explanation.

'Katie' Esme began 'The little girl is Edward and Bella's daughter, she fell pregnant before she was turned and Renesmee was born she is eh' she turned and looked at the others.

'Katie' Rosalie then began to say ' Nessie as we call her is half vampire and half human and she is also imprinted on a wolf boy called Jacob. All of which are now a part of this family even the wolf boy.' she said the last part between gritted teeth that made it clear to everyone and me that she did not like this so called wolf boy Jacob.

'Oh, well that explains everything. Not! Why has nobody told me before now that I have a new sister and a niece? Why have you all shut me out of your lives? That still does not explain where Edward is?' I started to shake my head, what had been going on. I had only been away for two years for God sake. Now I had a new sister called Bella, a niece called Nessie and a wolf boy in the family. 'Oh and when has it been policy for anyone to join this family I thought we had to be very careful before turning someone etc. Or is that just me.'

'Katie, I am here and I will tell you everything right after you have something to eat and stop firing questions at everyone. It's not their fault and I will tell you everything I promise.' I turned to Edward standing at the kitchen door, he was looking as uncomfortable as everyone else and looking ashamed like Jasper earlier.

'Don't promise me anything else as your promises are beginning to not mean anything.' It was what I was feeling and I was still very hurt inside, they had not bothered to tell me anything important to them for two years how would anyone feel in my shoes.

'They would feel the same, Katie and I am sorry I should have told you and also invited you to the wedding but their are extreme circumstances and when you listen to me you will see why.' Edward was now trying to plead for me to be understanding.

'What a rouge vampire was out to kill Bella before the big day or was the Volturi coming for her to make sure you change her before she tells your secret to anyone or was it just as simple as Katie is the stupid human child that we don't want around anymore as we have more interesting things to do!' I turned and looked at there shocked faces.

'Yer just as I thought your all fed up with me and wanted a way to get rid of me then all of a sudden I turn up on your door step and you want me to go back to England so you can get back to your perfect life without me. Well I will make it easy on you, I will go now.' I turned and got three steps to the door before Jasper court me hand and held it tight.

'Katie, stop talking crap and listen to Edward and yes their was a rouge vampire out their and we did have to fight the Volturi. Oh and I forgot stop talking so much crap, where do you get off saying that you are not wanted for god sake Katie I risked everything for you to turn Veggie so you could come and live with us. I have been looking forward to this day since the day Alice told me I would kill you.' Jasper was growling at me.

'What do you mean Alice saw you killing me. Jasper if you had wanted to kill me you would have done it ages ago. Your talking crap Tinker bell thinks she knows everything but she does not know you as well as I do. You know what we where better off before she turned up we where a family you and me. Yer I know I love the Cullen's too but you are my brother Jasper and you are the most important person in my life and will be forever. If you don't want me around anymore just say. Yes it will hurt but it will not hurt as much as feeling unwanted and not part of this family. I would know that you did not want me and I would try very hard to get on with my life as best as I could.' I looked him straight in the eyes as I said this to try and make him understand that I would try and forget about him and the rest of the Cullen's. It would be easy to forget about Tinker Bell.

'Will you stop calling her Tinker Bell and yes you are apart of this family whether you like it or not and you should apologies to Dad and Mam for that last comment.' Jasper still held my hand but soften the hold and pulled me into his arms and cuddled me. Not like before when he nearly squeezed me to death.

This was like the way he used to cuddle me like I was the most important thing in his life. That was before Tinker Bell came along with her visions of the future and the doom and gloom that came with these visions. As if Jasper would kill me.

'Sorry Dad, sorry Mam I did not mean to hurt you but this has been welling up inside me for two years and I had to let it out some time.' I turned out of Jasper arms and walked up to Carlisle and Esme who both hugged me together.

Carlisle cleared his throat and said 'Actually Alice has a confession to make.' He prompted her.

'Yer, well my vision of Katie has been some what off,' she looked at Jasper with pleading eyes to make him understand that she had made a mistake. 'I can not see Katie in any vision and that is why I thought she had been killed but after meeting the pack and Nessie and all that well I think I made a mistake. Jasper I only did what I thought was right.'

'You told me I would kill her and now your telling me that you could not see her future and we have spent the better part of ten years apart because of it?' Jasper was furious he was shaken all over but he turned and whispered 'I forgive you!'

'What you mean to tell me you lied, Tinker Bell lied and that's fine with everyone, I have spent ten years in exile for nothing? You think that's ok?' I was angry. Angry with Tinker Bell most of all but also with Jasper for saying he forgive her.

'Yes I forgive her, Katie, Alice and please stop calling her Tinker Bell, well she is my wife and my soul and she did not mean to hurt us.' He looked at me with a sad expression on his face.

'Katie, Alice has already been punished for this and I promise you that she will not come between you and Jasper again.' Carlisle, Dad, was telling me but even so this was getting too much even for me.

'Ok but do not promise me anything as you never keep your promises.' I turned sad eyes at them all and walked towards the kitchen. Edward was not going to talk until I had had something to eat and I really needed to get away from them all looking at me like that. Jasper was letting me down big style tonight and I did not understand why.

'Because he loves her and he loves you and does not know what to do for the better.' Edward said as I passed him heading for the kitchen. I just nodded, what else was I suppose to do.

'So come on spill the beans and tell me what has been going on here for the past two years and Edward leave nothing out as if I find you have then their will not be a second time. I 'am fed up of being lied too by all of you and even more hurt by the fact you seem to think its ok to lie to me.' I turned and picked a sandwich up that Mam had made earlier for me and looked at Edward expecting him to start his story.

What I did not know was how boring half of the story was. I did listen to it all and went to bed afterwards saying only good night to them all. Jasper offered to take me to bed and I just said NO.

**Chapter Seven - The Next Two Weeks**

Over the next two weeks I was introduced to Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Billy, Sue, Charlie and Leah. They all seamed to be pretty ok people but I still did not trust them, they could turn on my family at anytime and I was prepared to defend them no matter what. This made Edward and Jasper laugh but I was serious.

Tinker Bell stayed out of my way thank god but Jasper kept telling me how sorry she was and how he wanted me and her to be friends. He used to get pretty pissed with me every time I called her Tinker Bell so I tried not to so we did not argue.

I walked into the kitchen one morning I think it was Sunday and Jacob, Nessie and Mam where making breakfast. I had come to accept Jacob and Nessie as part of the family and understood the fact that Nessie really did not like human food. Jacob had talked Nessie into trying human food for a month as well as hunting to see if there was anything she did like. So far she hated everything but she did continue to try only to keep Jacob happy.

'Morning, where is everyone?' I looked around and still could only hear us in the kitchen. I know I only have human senses but for some reason I could tell where everyone was in the house.

'Carlisle is at work, Bella, Edward and Alice are out hunting, Rosalie and Emmett are in the garage working on the jeep and Jasper. Well I don't quite know where Jasper is I think he went for a run or something.' I just nodded and turned and looked at Jacob who was making Nessie laugh.

'What are you two up to today?' Not that I would join them but still I had to be nice and polite. Aunt May would be proud of me.

'Well me and Nessie are going round to Charlie's and then going fishing with him and Dad.' Jacob was saying. I was not really listening as I did not really care, everything had changed Emmett still played pranks and liked to have fun but not with me. Rosalie still liked to play Mam and help Alice dress up but not with me. Even Mam and Dad had changed they used to sit and talk to me about different things. To be honest I learnt more from them than I ever did from any of my teachers back at school. Edward was too busy with Bella and Nessie to even bother talking to me and Jasper was never around. It was as though I had not really moved to Forks and I was still at home in England with Aunt May and Charles, her butler.

Mam passed my breakfast of toast and scrambled egg over to me and then said ' I am going shopping and will see you later. Be good at Charlie's you two.' Then she kissed Nessie on the head smiled at me and Jacob and walked out of the kitchen.

I looked at the other two smiled and picked my breakfast up and made my way back to my bedroom. I had spent nearly two weeks in this room. Why was I kidding myself they did not really want me here they never talk to me and when they do its How are you? What you been up to? See ya later. Not, do you want to do something today? Would you like to see something?

I lay on my bed for the rest of the day with the exception of taking my plate back to the kitchen washing my dishes and getting something to drink and some more food for later on.

Tomorrow was my birthday and at this rate I was going to be spending it on my own in this here bedroom. The walls where painted cream the floor was wood. There where little stars and planets painted on the ceiling and when you turned the light off and it was dark they would still sparkle at you. Their was a cream and chocolate sheep skin rug on the floor by the four poster bed. The bed had silk curtains round it and chocolate and cream sheets and pillowcase's. Their was a large door leading of the bedroom on the right side of the bed that seamed to go round the back of the four poster. This I learnt was a wardrobe that Tinker Bell had made for me. I still had not entered the door nor was I going to. A large floor length door, window with a balcony faced the four-poster so at night I could see the real stars flicker back at me. There was also a desk, a chair, bookshelf, computer, TV and a rocking chair in the room scattered around. Oh I nearly forgot two side tables at either side of the bed, one had a photo of all of the Cullen's the other a picture of Jasper.

The Cullen picture had been taken years ago and had us all laughing at something. I could never remember what. Carlisle and Esme where sitting in the middle, Emmett and Rosalie where standing behind Carlisle while behind Esme was Jasper and Tinker Bell. Edward was sitting on the floor at their feet with me in his arms laugh and looking as happy as I can remember. It always made me sad when I looked at this picture because I can never remember another day I had been happier.

Jasper photo had been taken the last time I was here now nearly three years ago. I had been twelve at the time and I had taken this photo myself when Jas had not even been looking. He looked sad for some reason, his eyes reminded me of a puppy dog that had just been told off for the first time in his life. The blonde hair flopping about his eyes trying to hid the sadness which only made the image sadder. What ever had made him sad I still did not know.

'Katie, Katie where are you?' I heard Jas shouting for me.

'In here.' I answered.

There was a small nock on my door and Jas walked in looking happy at himself as though what ever he was about to say was going to make me happy. I hope he is going to tell me he is leaving Tinker Bell and we where moving away. Or even better she was.

What happened next will haunt me for the rest of my life. Instead of telling me something I wanted to hear he said 'Your starting school tomorrow, I have just been down their and spoken to the administration department. Who new they worked Sunday's? Never mind they said it was out of the ordinary but they would make an exception for you. Isn't that good news?'

What on earth had made Jasper decided I needed to go to school especially tomorrow it's my Birthday for Gods sake. I looked at him absolutely mutinous. Who sends their sister to school on their first day on their Birthday. Tinker Bell!

'That's great when did you think of that?' I asked trying to make it as though I was really pleased with what he had said and wanting to confirm that it had been her idea.

'Alice said you would enjoy going to school especially tomorrow. I thought you would not want to go as it's your Birthday but she said you would. I am so glad she was right.' He smiled at me.

What in, at least I new who I was going to kill for this. She really did not like me at all. I looked at Jasper and shook my head. I have to get out of here before I start screaming. I picked up a book marched out of my bedroom and ran out the Kitchen door.

If….

If….

If I get my hands around that fairy's neck I will squeeze it and rip it off.

I was too busy fuming when I walked into Jacob and another boy talking outside.

'Hay Katie this is Seth.' Jacob was trying to say something to me. Oh way is it that when I want to talk to people no one is round and when I don't everyone is around.

'Sorry Jacob I was miles away, what where you saying.' I looked at Jacob and then at the other boy standing next to him.

'This is Seth he is Leah brother, Sue's son and a member of my pack.' Seth put his hand out.

I took it and shook his hand firmly I hated a week hand shake. As soon as I put my hand in his something happened, it was as though we both received an electric shock. We both pulled our hands apart and I looked at him sharply what had just happened. I turned and walked away into the direction of the tree's. Jacob was shouting something at me but I did not turn my head. I was too busy trying to work out what had just happened and what Tinker Bell had just done.

**Chapter Nine - Seth's POV**

What had just happened, have I just imprinted on this girl Katie. No.

Jasper and Edward came flying out the door and Jasper had me by the throat ' Tell me you have not imprinted on her?' Jasper demanded from me.

I looked at him trying to breath Edward was trying to prize his hands from around my throat with Jacob.

'What are you talking about?' Jacob I noticed was looking at Jasper with a slight grin.

This really was not funny, Jasper was right I did not mean to imprint on her but she did look hot.

Just as I thought this Edward had hit me over the head but he was still trying to hold Jasper back off of me.

'I did not mean too, I am sorry Jasper it just happened one minute we where shaking hands the next an electric shock like I have never known.' I looked down to the ground.

'You can not imprint on her, you just can not. ' Jasper looked at me then shook Edward off him. 'This can not happen and you have to promise me you will never tell her you have!'

'WHAT!' screamed out of my mouth and Jacobs.

'Why can I not tell her?' I demanded when it was ok for Jacob to imprint on Nessie. This was supposed to be the best part of being a wolf boy. I turned to look in the direction she went. I know I will tell her now and face the consequences later.

'No!' Edward grabbed my arm 'You must leave it.'

Jasper turned to look at Edward 'She has to never know and if I find out she has been told I will have no alternative but to leave. Jacob, Seth she is special in more ways than you know and you must never tell her what has just happened. All I will say is if you don't I will have no alternative but to leave now.'

'Jasper, I did not mean for it to happen but don't you think your being a bit over dramatic it should be Katie's decision anyway.' I moved to go in the same direction again and again I was stopped.

'Seth, please don't make this any harder than it already is. You have no idea what you have done and believe me if she or anyone else finds out you will not want to be around for the consequences. You think the Volturi where bad you don't want to mess with this, believe me.' Jasper kept a hold of me. I could not make out what he was trying to say or trying not to say it al seamed to be over dramatised for me.

'Jasper, I will agree to this on one condition. I will not tell her until she is sixteen that gives you a year. After that I will tell her myself, this is my happiness also so please take that into consideration, but if she guesses or looks me up then you have to leave me be agreed?' I did not know why I was agreeing to this but it looked important to him and if he was going to take her away from me what other choice did I have.

'Agreed but Seth you must tell her the day after her sixteenth birthday not a day before. If she guesses then you must inform me straight away I will not make any decision until after I have spoken to you and if possible I will tell you everything.' Jasper then turned and marched towards the house.

'That was wired even for him. Seth please don't tell her as Jasper will take her away his mind is already made up about that. What ever he is hiding and he is hiding something he is not sharing with anybody as I have never heard him like this before.' Edward to turn to walk into the house but gave Jacob a pointed look.

'There just over reacting.' Jacob turned and followed them.

I wonder.

**Chapter Ten - Katie's POV**

I had been sitting here on the swing seat Emmett had made me years ago reading Pride and Prejudice when I heard Jasper calling my name from the house. It must be really late as the light was on in the porch. Emmett had also put a light above the swing so I could read down here so I had not notice that it was getting dark as the light was solar powered.

**Hope you enjoy the story so far and I hope to continue it more sooner than the last time. Enjoy and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you have enjoyed reading the story so far and I apologies for the double port but I am still learning how to do this. Please remember this is my first story. Please read and review even if you don't like it so I know how to change it and if you want me to put something that I have not thought of then please say. Thanks. Tyr Ice

Chapter Ten - Katie's POV

**I had been sitting here on the swing seat Emmett had made me years ago reading Pride and Prejudice when I heard Jasper calling my name from the house. It must be really late as the light was on in the porch. Emmett had also put a light above the swing so I could read down here so I had not notice that it was getting dark as the light was solar powered.**

**Chapter Eleven - Katie's Story And Birthday**

So this was my Birthday great, so far today I had to endure starting a new school, meeting someone called Joanne Gregory who I may say makes me out to be an angel. Now she was what I called a bitch. She just so happened to see Jasper dropping me off at the reception office and driving off in Edwards silver Volvo. She then thought that by meeting me I would introduce her to Jasper. I may not like Tinker Bell but she was a great improvement to Joanne.

Then if that was not bad enough I had Maths or Calculus I think Bella calls it first lesson, Gym before lunch yuck. After that History which was not that bad as they where talking about the American Civil War. Homework to explain the reason why the North and South where fighting. That would be easy I'll ask Jasper.

Thank God for Lunch which was crowded, I sat next to Shane Cooper and Sally Newton a cousin or something, to Mike Newton who went to school with Edward, Alice and Bella. They seemed to be friendly and they where not interested in being with the in crowd, my kind of people.

After lunch Biology, German which I had already been studying back in England and then last English.

Now if Tinker Bell had said I would enjoy English then she would have been right. They where studying Jane Austin and the book they where at the moment reading, yes you guessed it Pride and Prejudice. They where only just starting the book while last night I had gotten to my favourite part where Mr Darcy proclaims his hand in marriage to Elizabeth at the Collins. Our Homework was to read the next two chapters of the book as we where having a pop quiz tomorrow.

When I finally got home it was to find the house decorated like a Christmas tree lights sparkling all over it. The table in the Living room was full of presents and a Birthday cake sitting next to it. Everybody shouted Happy Birthday to me which was great but then I was told to sit down as Tinker Bell had wrapped all the presents and they where going to open them for me just encase. 'Encase of what?' who new.

Dad and Mam's present was a photo album of all the pictures that they have taken with me and without me ever since I was five. Mam was a great photographer and Dad had put notes of what was happening at the time the photo was taken. They told me this was their way of apologising to me for missing so much of my life and theirs.

Emmett and Rosalie gave me a necklace which according to Rosalie had been in her family for many generations. They also got me the new classical album Morning has Broken.

Edward, Bella, Nessie and Jacob all got me a laptop so I could sit anywhere and either write to Aunt May, who by the way thought a computer was the best thing made this century or last? or do my homework on. They also gave me a printer to go with it.

Tinker Bell got me a Telescope so I could see the Stars more closely. Sometimes even a naughty fairy could get things right. I hugged her and said thanks and also that I forgave her for the past ten years of my life. At least it would make Jasper happy and I really struggled carrying a grudge against anybody. I still did not like her and she will remind being called Tinker Bell for some time but well, she really was not that bad.

Jasper gave me a copy of the original works of J M Barrie the creator of the story Peter Pan. You see Alice is not named Tinker Bell for no reason. Before I was shipped of to England and Aunt May. My family told me and reacted the story Peter Pan. For many years after I thought of Jasper as Peter, myself as Wendy and you guessed it Alice as Tinker Bell. So really it was an affectionate name but also it was condescending at the same time.

Now I bet your asking who everyone else was in the story. We had been living in Alaska at the time with the cousins so they where helping tell the story too. Carlisle was Mr Darling, Esme was the Narrator. Emmett was John, Rosalie played Michael and Edward played the Ticking crocodile. Uncle Eleazar, Captain Hook and may I say he was really good I had nightmares for weeks thinking he was coming to get me. Aunt Carmen did a good job at playing Smee, Aunt Irina, Mrs Darling and later a lost boy, Aunt Kate, Nana and also a lost boy and finally Aunt Tanya played Tiger Lilly and another lost boy. Well everybody played a lost boy at some point, I think. It was one of the.....

Oh, oh I have just remembered, the picture in my bedroom was taken after we finished acting out the story. Tanya took the photo as well as a couple of others that are in the album Dad and Mam gave me.

I cut the cake and they sang Happy Birthday to me again. We where then going to play Base Ball and yes I now, I do not know the first thing about base ball apart from its like Rounder's and Cricket rolled into one, I think.

Emmett and Edward had asked the pack or packs if they wished to have a game and they had both agreed. After some explaining mainly from Jacob and Nessie I had found out that there are two packs in Forks, Jacob pack and Sam's pack.

You know if any body read this diary they would commit me to the asylum, werewolves, wolf boys, vampire's next I will be writing about witches. Well maybe I already had, that Joanne girl, that is the school bully and yes she thinks its funny to bully Shane, Sally and me, could be a bad witch, who new.

I feel so Liz Parker from Roswell. The way she used to write her feelings in a diary about what is happening around her. This diary was a Birthday present from Aunt May and Charles, her butler. Liz used to write about Max Evans the alien boy she fell in love with maybe I should write about Seth.

What, No, I did not mean to write that or maybe I did.

Never mind getting back to the Base Ball War well that's what Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob and Sam called it. The rest of us called it testosterone power or something!

The pack consisted of Jacob, Sam, Seth, Leah, Quail, Jared, Embry and Paul. The Cullen's where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Bella. Nessie, Emily Sam's wife and I where to be the ref's as it seamed there would be some cheating going on if we did not and since Nessie was practically engaged or what ever to Jacob I was to watch the pack and Emily to watch the Cullen's.

So the game began.

Well it was safe to say that if the game did not have any ref's there would defiantly be some dirty tactics going on. First it was the pack who where in bat and the Cullen's fielding. Jacob was first up and hit the ball with a bang. Of course the ball went for nearly two miles and Edward and Emmett went striking after it. Jasper was at last base and the ball came whizzing towards him. Jacob was sliding into last and Jasper stuck his foot out and Jacob stopped. Jasper then court the ball and called him out. Well that was the start of the war and yes now I new what they had been talking about. It took five minutes to sort this offence out and any other that was taken place.

I have to say both Emily, Nessie and myself where above reproach as we called them as we saw them. We where very fair, much to Emmett's discuss I may add.

We had been playing for an hour when it happened. Tinker Bell was pitching and Sam was up batting. She was about to through the ball when she stopped and dropped it on the spot. Her eyes glazed over and she just stood their while everyone was shouting around her.

Seth came over to me and asked 'Is she in one of her trance's, you think?'

I just nodded after only seeing her do it a couple of times when I had been around the Cullen's although if I remember correctly the last time she was like this it was a bad omen.

**Chapter Twelve - Alice Dream Sight**

The room was dark with only a small candle light flickering in. A figure was sitting in the middle hunched over a large chair, you could not make it out whether it was male or female as the long dark cloak covered him from head to foot. It seemed to be thinking very carefully when the door of the chamber was given a small knock. The figure turned towards the noise and said 'Enter.' It was a male voice but the word was no more than a whisper.

Another figure with a similar cloak moved slowly into the room and towards the male specking figure. He moved so slowly that it looked as though he was taken all his time to get to the other figure. As though he did not want to go or rather he was not wanting to say what he needed to say.

'Well' said the first clocked voice.

'We think we have found her!' the other figure had spoken. It was also another male voice.

The first figure stood up and said 'Follow me.'

Both figures moved along dark corridors left, then right, left again then straight on heading for a more lighted area.

They walked towards two large oak doors and pushed them open into a large circular room. Volturia.

In the centre of the room stood a lone figure the hood of his cloak was down. The blonde hair gave him away. Caius.

Caius was pacing backwards, and forwards and did not turn, either he did not hear or he did not care if someone had just walked into the room. He was muttering to him self deep in thought. 'If the Guard practice strategic plans to bring them down they will be ready soon. We need more members of the guard and this time no witnesses. Aro will not be able to stop me this time. They have to be destroyed, the humiliation that this has caused can not be left un punished. Yes, yes the guard need to practice night and day and we need more.' He started to rub his hands together when he uttered the last couple of words.

'Caius, will you stop pacing and listen for a few minutes to what Felix hear has found for us.' The hood of the first specking male voice fell down and revealed Aro.

'Aro, I did not hear you enter? What.' Caius turned to face Aro and looked at the other figure still cloaked. 'What are you doing here? You should be out and training with the others. We will bring the Cullen's down if it is the last thing, I , I mean we do!'

Felix did not know what to do he half turned to leave the room as Caius looked to be in one of his darker moods. If you where in the wrong place at the wrong time Caius had been known to kill you before thinking afterwards. Haden that happened with the women that had told them about the child that lives with the Cullen's. Felix grinned for a moment thinking of what he could do to Bella and the rest of the Cullen's.

'Caius, shut up. Do you want to alert them to the fact we are coming after them? They have Alice remember. You do remember what I told you about her.' He looked to his brother for some sign of recognition all he got was a humph.

'Hopefully she did not see this or has not been able to work out what we are up to. Now to the point at hand. Felix here has found someone that may be able to help us find her?' He moved his hands in a forward motion for Felix to come closer to him and Caius. Of course the guard did as he was told.

'Tell Caius what you where about to tell me.' Aro beckoned to him.

This was not what Felix had wished for as if this information was unreliable then he was defiantly dead. He had spent thirteen years trying to find this lead any lead to tell them and finally when they had been at that disaster us meeting with the Cullen's he had been given Intel on a woman by the name of Maria.

'We found the women called Maria, it was her and a young male vamp who helped her escape the last time.' Felix went into the long explanation of how he had found this woman called Maria. Caius and Aro both tuned out after two or three seconds into the story.

'Does Marcus know about this?' asked Caius.

'No. You told me not to bother him with such details.' Felix responded.

'Bring her here then and let us find out what she knows.' Caius snapped.

With that command Felix raced from the room to find the captive Maria.

Aro turned to Caius and asked 'What are your plans so far?'

'We will take them down one at a time, first we will begin in Egypt. The whether boy will be a great asset to our ranks. Then I think we need to pay Siobhan a visit.' Caius eyes began to sparkle and his face came alive as though he was planning a surprise birthday party for someone. 'We need more members of the guard so I have already sent Demetri and Chelsea to find Charles, that women who had the nerve to speak to you Makenna and more with gifts. Bella is going to be a problem but I will find a way.' He said the last part more to himself than to Aro. Who just nodded his understanding.

The heavy oak door opened again and Felix was marching a young women with the help of Afton and Jane towards the two ancients.

'Well, well, well Maria we meet at last!' Aro spoke with a little excitement in his voice. Soon he thought soon we will have her and all of her powers. She will be here and I will keep her on a very short lease. She will be the crown in my collection and then, then I will go after Bella, Edward, Alice and the child Renesmee. Aro took Maria by the hand and started reading her mind all her thoughts all her dreams went flooding through her into him.

There, there she was with the male vamp. His face was familiar but where have I seen it before. Aro could not put his figure on it but he had defiantly seen this vamp and not that long in the past. Never mind their she is the child.

'We have finally found her Caius, the child princess Katiana,' and a smile broke across the two ancents vampires faces.

**Chapter Thirteen - Back At The Ball Game**

Edward relayed to everyone what Alice had seen but it was Jasper who was over reacting more than anyone else.

'Emmett grab Alice, everyone back to the house. Seth, Jacob you need to come also and anyone else who wants to come. Katie jump.' As the command was giving I jumped just like I used to do as a child. We had practised this move more than any other. Jasper used to tell me it was for my protection encase we where ever attacked or chased. He turned and began to run back to the house not looking back to see who was following or not.

Of course everyone was following not just for the meeting which was bound to happen but for the fact that no one had seen Jasper react like this. Ever.

**Hope you like it so far and please R and R. I will try and post part four next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I did not get a chance to post last week but I hope you will not be disappointed as I am posting this week two chapters to make up for the lost week. Hope you like, please review. Tyr Ice**

**Chapter Thirteen - Back At The Ball Game**

Edward relayed to everyone what Alice had seen but it was Jasper who was over reacting more than anyone else.

'Emmett grab Alice, everyone back to the house. Seth, Jacob you need to come also and anyone else who wants to come. Katie jump.' As the command was giving I jumped just like I used to do as a child. We had practised this move more than any other. Jasper used to tell me it was for my protection encase we where ever attacked or chased. He turned and began to run back to the house not looking back to see who was following or not.

Of course everyone was following not just for the meeting which was bound to happen but for the fact that no one had seen Jasper react like this. Ever.

Jasper and I reached the house first although Edward was the fastest their had been some confusion over how Emily was going to get to the house and it had been agreed Edward would carry her with both Seth and Jared on either side.

"Go up stairs and start packing quickly, just the essentials. You remember what I told you when you where little?" Jasper had hauled me off his back and half pushed me up the stairs.

"Yes." It was the only answer I could give him. We where supposed to be safe? How could this happen? What about poor Maria? Why? What had I ever done.

I raced up stairs and pulled out the rack sack and started to put my cloths into it. I grabbed the two pictures from beside my bed and the album along with the book Jasper had given me.

I turned and ran out the room and then turned back what about my diary I can not forget that. I turned again and ran down the stairs to the sitting room.

Everyone was their that had been at the game. Jasper was pacing while he listened to Carlisle telling him he had over reacted. Edward moved himself to stand by Bella, Nessie and Jacob.

I noticed Seth walking over to me and stand next to me. What was up with that?

"We need to calm down and think this through before we start a war? Aro knows we are not without friends. Esme can you phone Amun I fear he will not wish to talk to me and Rosalie can you phone Siobhan while the rest of us try and get in contact with the others that helped us." Carlisle walked over to Jasper and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It will be alright, your over reacting about something that can not and will not take place. It goes against everything Aro, Caius and Marcus believe in." he then made his way to his study to start making the phone calls.

I walked over to Jasper and put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "We need to talk?"

He nodded as everyone started to phone friends and worn them about Alice's vision.

We walked out into the garage, Jasper closed the door that led back into the house and flicked the garage door to open.

"We need to worn them, tell them. Jasper please we can not keep running when we know what Aro and Caius will do to them. I am not leaving them to that fait. For once in our lives we are going to stand and fight. Maria is in the hands of the guard and we need to know if she is alive or not." I was shaking from my head to my toes but I new this could not go on.

"What! Are you wanting to go to Volturia and rescue Maria in case she is still alive? Kat you can not and I will not allow you to do this!" Jasper looked out the garage doors and up at the moon light streaming through the trees that surrounded the house. He was using the nickname he had given me when we had first met. This was hard it had been hard to leave Maria behind at the time but Jasper had thought he was keeping her safe.

How had it come to this? All the plans all the secrecy and what will have killed them. One word LOVE.

The love of a girl and a vampire and they in turn having a baby daughter. This would be Edward, Bella and Nessie fault if they found me. I knew this was what Jasper was thinking as he turned the sad eyes on me.

"I am sorry Katie, I should have listened to you all those years ago when we first met Alice. We should have just kept going the two of us like it has always been." He walked over to me and pulled me into an embrace.

My head was turning and I could not think straight but I new this was going to end up badly. It could also mean my own death but dieing for the family I love to protect would be worth it. I moved away from him to think but not too far.

"Jasper, I am not afraid to die and I am not afraid to use my powers please let us tell them all the truth and let them decide what they want to do?" I looked hopefully into the amber eyes and smiled "I love you Jasper."

"I know" was the only reply I got.

"We have to make them understand the danger they are in and if necessary if they feel we should leave then we will but let it be their decision. I am fed up with running and I do not think that Aro and Caius is above killing the humans and wolves, the whole town if necessary. We need to make Dad see what they will do to get what they want and if that means telling them then so be it." I closed my eyes and a small tear escaped to trail down my face. I did not move to sweep it a side in case Jasper or hoped rather Jasper did not see. This was all going wrong why had this happened. I should have died along time ago then I would not have to make these hard decisions now. I had learned to love and with that came responsibility this was definitely all Jasper's fault.

My mind was in turmoil not knowing what I should do or not do. How was any of this fair. I looked over to Jasper and his head was bent he seamed to be thinking the same things I was. I hope he was not blaming himself and yes I new I was contradicting my own thoughts from before but hey I am but only fifteen, I have the right to be selfish.

"Let's wait and see what happens maybe Alice will have another flash and we will be able to see more." I hoped rather than thought it possible. "Then we will know a little bit more over what Aro and Caius will do."

Jasper nodded his head but still did not answer me. I walked over to him and put my hand in his. He seamed to grab it more for stability than comfort as though I was holding him back or keeping him from falling.

"Jasper look at me please!" He lifted his head up to me. I could see that he was trying his best to be strong for me but if he could cry like me at this very moment he probably would. This really frightened me at that moment Jasper was vulnerable and I would do anything to protect him. He shook his head and then a glint appeared as though he had just thought of something and then he pulled me towards his cold hard body.

"Yes your right, we will stay and see what will happen." Jasper pulled away from me and looked me in the eye. "This time we will be ready for them."

He turned and marched back into the house.

"Wow."

**Chapter Fourteen - Back To Normal**

Over the next two weeks Jasper made sure I went to school on time and got home on time as he dropped me off and picked me up. He also kept a close eye on Alice and every so often asked her if she could see what Volturi where up to.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Fourteen - Back To Normal**

Over the next two weeks Jasper made sure I went to school on time and got home on time as he dropped me off and picked me up. He also kept a close eye on Alice and every so often asked her if she could see what Volturi where up to.

Of course she could not see but she also checked on our own futures, well those she could see and they where just normal.

Dad had told Jasper that he new he had over reacted and that everything was fine. Siobhan, Liam and Maggie had decided to move to Alaska for sometime and would stay with the cousins. Protection in numbers and Siobhan would use her gift or so Carlisle believed to good work.

Amun and his family where not so easy swayed but Benjamin promised Bella that he would keep in touch and Alice was going to check on them everyday.

I was back at school and ducking Joanne with Shane and Sally. We tried our best not to be anywhere around when she was and for the most we succeeded. Shane and Sally where now my best friends we did everything together and even Jasper did not mind dropping them off on our way home.

A couple of time's I had been to Sally's house and we had had a sleep over at Shane's house just last weekend. It was now my turn and I had asked everyone involved from Dad and Mam to Jacob and Sam if this was ok. Sam was a bit hesitant at first until I promised that Jacob and Seth could also come and stay but they had to keep out of the way.

Why, I still don't now but it was an easy sacrifice to be able to keep everyone happy.

Dad and Mam had been busy for two days planning what we could eat. Rosalie, Alice and Nessie where all planning in joining in the fun even Bella had not said no. Emmett, Edward and Jasper where going out hunting for the weekend and so would miss all the girlie, girlie stuff or so they professed.

Shane and Sally had been at my house for nearly a day and a half and had had the time of their lives, or so they said. Alice, Esme and Rosalie had helped the girls dress and we where going shopping. Not for food or cloths but for boys. This they had told us was their favourite past time when the men where away. It was also Bella and Nessie's first time and they where giggling just like us. It was not like they where cheating as Esme put it but it did not hurt to window shop and as Shane, Sally and myself did not have a boyfriend then they would be helping us. We spent four hours walking round malls, laughing and giggling. This was real fun and I have to say I enjoyed myself with not a care in the world. Although there was not much talent around or so Alice and Rosalie stated on our way home.

We came back on Saturday night at about six and Shane, Sally and myself where sitting on my bed.

"That was the best fun in the world, your sisters and Mam are the best!" Shane was laughing her long straight black hair had been put in a professional and movie like style by Rosalie this morning and her coco dark skin had been complemented with a cream and white dress with black leggings all of which had the brand name of Channel thanks to Alice. Shane was the tallest of us at 6ft and as she put it looked more like a willow tree to a girl. She was normally shy and loved her normal grunge look as it hid her face and her height and more important the fact that she did not seam to have anything on top.

Shane, Sally and myself had this morning promised my family of women that we would not complain in what so ever way as long as we could wear what we wished on Sunday. Now looking at Shane I think she would be pestering them to change her again.

Sally on the other hand was a well made girl with plenty on top and short ginger hair. Alice, Rosalie and Esme had changed her into a sophisticated young women with pale green and lemon and her hair had been given a highlight of blonde to play down how ginger she was. She looked amazing even Dad, Jacob and Seth had had to take a double take when they first saw her. Sally went more for a Goth look normally but this would probably change now.

I smiled at them both and was happy for them as they had never worn anything like this before. As for me, well they did try but I went and got changed into my normal cloths of jeans and t-shirt. I did allow Rosalie to French brad my hair and Alice to pick me out designed jeans and t-shirt to keep them all happy.

"Yer. God I wish my Mam was like yours and my sister like Rosalie." Sally was twirling in front of my mirror. "Jess is to stuck up."

"Well are we going down to watch a film or something? I think Mam is going to make us pop corn and Bella, Rosalie and Alice will be joining us. I think Nessie will probably be going to bed but Jacob and Seth can read her a story. Dad is at work so it could be a chick flick." I asked them both smiling. This was what family was supposed to be like and how a normal girl lived.

At this precise moment of my life I was happy and glad to be me.

I can tell you how long this lasted no more than two hours.

We had watched Pride and Prejudice and where talking about our own idea of Mr Darcy when Alice, yes Tinker Bell had another one of her visions. Right in front of Shane and Sally.

Could you believe it.

**Chapter Fifteen - Alice Second Vision**

"The guard is moving in sir." Came a small girls voice and Jane stepped into the light that sat on the table beside Caius. "We will have them soon, Amun and the three other's will not be ready for the attack. As promised we have been keeping a close eye on them for the past three days and nothing has tipped them off that we are here." She smiled to herself, if only she had been allowed to go with Alec then she could present Caius and Aro with Benjamin their new acquired guard. Never mind at least she had been allowed to come this far.

"Give the order." A smile of triumph played across Caius face.

**Please Review. **


End file.
